


The 100 REACTS!!

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reaction montage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: When Bellarke Finally Happens... Reactions a lè THE REST
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The 100 REACTS!!

**Octavia** : *falls to her knees* I know I never believed in you much but Thank You god because if I had to hear or see another Passive Aggressive show of how much they love each other... Fuck second chances Blodreina would have risen again!!

**Murphy** : *infront of people* You took your sweet time.

*infront of Emori* Ugh! How are you so good at betting. Ok next bet how long until Madi slips up and calls Bellamy Dad?

**Madi** : *To Bellamy* I told you you were her favorite.

*To Clarke* So... I am gonna keep the name Griffin because no offense but it's so much cooler than Blake.

**Jasper** : *up with everyone dead* who had them at 131 years and change.

**Monty** : *raises hand* That would be me.

**Rest of the 100** : *grumbling* 

Well that's fucking unfair he had an unfair advantage! 

He cheated! 

Yeah, he left them with his cute adorable son who kept calling them out! 

They put us in time out when we did that!

**Harper** : You're damn right we did we had enough of it when we were alive we were not gonna go through it during our death too. Now stop hogging all the popcorn and brush before going to bed.

**Diyoza** : *confused* why is everyone reacting like this is the first time they kissed have they not been together since the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to suggestions for other characters or different reactions by same characters (in your view)
> 
> Also if you want reactions to more inevitabilities comment with a scenario and characters or just ping me on my [Tumblr](https://gryffindor-by-birth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
